Gently Tortured
by Houseki
Summary: rated for future blood and mild language A collection of tragic songfics songs from Evanescence, Good Charlotte, and Vanessa Carlton
1. Eternity of Mourning

Hey guys! Actually I should say 'Hey girls!' because I have only heard of one guy on F-F-Net. Whatever. On with this stupid fic already.  
  
#################################  
  
I do not own Inu-chan or any of the songs that my songficies include. Inu- chan belongs to Rumiko and songs in this song ficie collection belong to Evanescence, Vanessa Carlton, and Good Charlotte.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"talking" 'thinking' :::lyrics::: *changing POV* (last only one in later fics)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gently Tortured A collection of tragic songfics  
  
Going Under~~~~~~or~~~~~~Eternity of Mourning  
  
:::Now I will tell you what I've done for you::: :::Fifty thousand tears I've cried:::  
  
"Get away from him!" The four friends were lined up, each ready to attack. The young human girl, arrow in place. The fox cub, his top in hand. The huntress, boomerang ready. The monk, hand extended. But none dared attack, for the enemy was much to close to the half-demon. Both ignored the threats and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
:::Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you::: :::And you still won't hear me:::  
  
"Kikyo.I.I.I can't.Kagome." His first love's face quickly changed from the sad, gentle expression that he had fallen in love with, to the dark, hateful face that pained him each time he saw it.  
  
"What does that bitch have that I don't!? That each time you rush back to her like a frightened puppy!?"  
  
:::Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself::: :::Maybe I'll wake up for once:::  
  
Her spiteful gaze turned to the girl, who glared back with equal hate burning in her eyes.  
  
"For one thing," Kagome prepared to fire. "I'm not dead!" Her arrow flew through the air, but Inuyasha caught it a split second before it hit. It's power burned his hand slightly before it dropped to the ground, it's energy gone.  
  
:::Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom::: :::I'm dying again:::  
  
The priestess grinned as the rest stared. She was not at all surprised. After all, that was what the spell was supposed to do.  
  
:::I'm going under::: :::Drowning in you::: :::I'm falling forever::: :::I've got to break though::: :::I'm going under:::  
  
Kagome cringed at the sound of the scream that echoed through the valley where her love was standing. She knew it was Kikyo's doing, but she dared not fire again, for fear that Inuyasha might leap in the way. She heard a giggle from below her. She turned and saw the giggle transform into an evil laugh.  
  
Sango could stand it no longer. She flung her boomerang at the cackling woman, then watched in horror as the bone was split down the middle by a swift clawing from her possessed friend.  
  
:::Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies::: :::So I don't know what's real and what's not:::  
  
The exterminator collapsed to her knees, tears starting to flow.  
  
"Sango! What's wrong?" The lecherous Miroku rushed to her side. As did the young fox. Kagome wanted to go to her "big sister's" side as well, but was afraid to take her eyes off the enemy.  
  
"That weapon.Was a gift from my father.I can make a new one easily.But." The strong young woman burst into tears at the thought of her dead family.  
  
:::Always confusing the thoughts in my head::: :::So I can't trust myself anymore::: :::I'm dying again:::  
  
Inuyasha was aware of the pain he caused Sango. he wanted to sprint over to apologize, to try to cheer her up. He wanted to get to Kagome, to hold her and comfort her. He knew it pained her to see him with Kikyo. But for some reason, he wouldn't move. A voice in his head was telling him not to leave Kikyo, for she would be killed by the wrath of his friends. His other voice told him to protect Kagome, or she would be killed by the wrath of Kikyo, but his other voice interrupted this thought. He was so confused!  
  
:::I'm going under::: :::Drowning in you::: :::I'm falling forever::: :::I've got to break though:::  
  
Another agonizing cry filled the valley. Kikyo walked over to comfort the ailing half demon.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you feeling sick? Come with me and I'll help you." Inuyasha let out another terrible scream as his headache worsened. He began to stumble over to Kikyo, his mind aching from the stress.  
  
"INUYASHA!! NO!! SHE'S GONNA TAKE YOU TO HELL!! DON'T LISTEN!!" Inuyasha looked up at his new found happiness and began crawling toward her.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kikyo worsened the pain in Inuyasha's forehead.  
  
:::So go on and scream::: :::Scream at me I'm so far away:::  
  
The agony of the spell was too much for the demon, and he collapsed, unconscious. Three soul collectors wrapped their bodies around Inuyasha's and carried him to Kikyo. The priestess caught him and held him close as she began to sink, a red glow surrounding her.  
  
The girl watched in horror as her love was lowered into hell. She tried to cry out to him but her voice was hushed by the fear in her heart. Only her love's head remained now and love overcame her sorrow.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! I LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
:::I won't be broken again::: :::I've got to breathe I can't keep going under:::  
  
The boy snapped awake and peered around. Realizing his situation he struggled to break lose but was only held tighter by the grip of death.  
  
"KAGOME!!" He yelled to the terrified girl staring down at him. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!!! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!!! KAGOME!!! I LOVE-" His final words were cut short by the screeching of the winds, dragging him into the nothing of a flaming dungeon, where he would be tortured forever by the loss of a second love.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
You like? I am best at tragedies and humor for some reason. They are like totally opposite, but I'm good at them. Weird. Well, tell me what you think and if I get 5 reviews I'll put 2 ficies in the next chapter! JA NE!! 


	2. Two Tragedies In One

Hi! Here's my next tragic songfic. I do not own Inuyasha or this song. So don't sue me because I can barely afford to buy the manga.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
My Immortal~~~~~~or~~~~~~How Could You  
  
::I'm so tired of being here:: ::Suppressed by all of my childish fears::  
  
'Damn him. Damn him to hell!' She curled into a ball on her bed. She softly cried into her pillow. She hated her life. She wished she'd never met him. All the pain he caused her. All the things she went through for him. And that was how he repaid her!? She had half a mind to seal up the well.  
  
::And if you have to leave:: ::I wish that you would just leave::  
  
She knew he would come for her. Sooner or later. She didn't want him to. She didn't want another thing to do with that man. She wished he would just leave her alone so she could whither away in her sorrows. He didn't need her. He could just get her to find the jewels for him. After all, she was the protector of the jewel before and should be able to see the shards. And he did love her.  
  
::Because you're presence still lingers here:: ::And it won't leave me alone::  
  
But she couldn't do it. She couldn't seal the well. She stood beside it, in the shrine. She held her shard to her heart. She stood staring. For hours she stared, pondering why she couldn't do it. 'Because after all he did you still love him.'  
  
'I do not!'  
  
'You know it's true.' She collapsed in a fit of tears. He had driven her into insanity. She battled with the thoughts in her mind, refusing to accept them.  
  
::These wounds won't seem to heal:: ::This pain is just too real:: ::There's just too much that time cannot erase::  
  
'How can I love him? All the pain he brought to me. All the things she had suffered through for him. He had suffered for her, but it wasn't as bad. He always got what he wanted. He had most of the jewel. He had his true love. It wasn't fair.  
  
::When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears:: ::When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your tears:: ::And I've held your hand through all of these years:: ::But you still have all of me::  
  
He crushed her dreams. He held the dust in his hands. All the things he had destroyed. All the plans, dreams, hopes. Crushed. Life was so unfair. She wished she could just die there in the floor. But unfair life would force her to live with the pain. She would have a lifetime of suffering.  
  
::You used to captivate me:: ::By your resonating light::  
  
She walked back to her room. Maybe she could cheat the cruel life. Maybe she could simply kill herself. That would show him. She would have peace. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't take her life. The evil world had won again. She fell onto her bed, eventually crying herself to sleep.  
  
::Now I'm bound by the life you left behind:: ::Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams:: ::You're voice it chased away all the sanity in me::  
  
She saw him in her dreams. He was with her. They were happy. She was miserable. She couldn't stand it. The nightmare life had brought her killed her. She awoke screaming his name to find he was beside her. She backed into the wall. She didn't want to ever see him again. She closed her eyes tight. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She opened them again, and he was gone. She thought she was hallucinating. But the dirty foot prints in her floor proved her wring.  
  
::These wounds won't seem to heal:: ::This pain is just too real:: ::There's just too much that time cannot erase::  
  
She walked to the well. She forced herself to go back. The glow surrounded her. She was back.  
  
::When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears:: ::When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your tears:: ::And I've held your hand through all of these years:: ::But you still have all of me::  
  
::I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone:: ::And though you're still with me:: ::I've been alone all along::  
  
**************************  
  
I read my first one of these after I posted it and I am very sorry at the crappy way the lyrics were posted but this crappy Microsoft word really sucks. My dad won't buy a new one so we're stuck with the '97 version. Grumble grumble. Well, as promised, here is the second fic. Hope you like!  
  
**************************  
  
Imaginary~~~~~~or~~~~~~Only in Her Dreams  
  
:::I linger in the doorway::: :::Of alarm clocks screaming:::  
  
"Miroku."  
  
'Why is he walking away from me?' ((A/N: This is Sango thinking by the way.))  
  
"MIROKU! WHERE DID YOU GO!?"  
  
'Why did he leave me?'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Poor Sango. I wonder what she dreams about every night. It must be awful the way she calls his name. Poor thing." Kagome turned to the hanyou beside her. Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he wrapped a comforting arm around the miko.  
  
"I will never leave you Kagome. I know that's what you really meant. But as for Sango, we can only pray she wakes up soon. She's been in a coma ever since it happened. I guess witnessing his death was too much for her."  
  
:::Monsters calling my name::: :::Let me stay:::  
  
"MIROKU! COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE!" She wandered through the endless nothing of her dream world, searching for something she would never find. The wind began to blow. It seemed to caress her face. She knew he was there with her, yet she could see nothing but the vast ocean of swirling colors.  
  
:::Where the wind will whisper to me::: :::And the rain drops::: :::As they're falling tell the story:::  
  
The rain began to fall in her tragic mind. The droplets formed a shadow. The shadow of her love. The shadow formed his body. The girl ran towards him, her arms out in front of her. She collided with his imaginary body. She embraced him like she had before his death. He held her close.  
  
:::In my field of paper flowers::: :::And candy clouds of lullaby::: :::I lie inside myself for hours::: :::And watch my purple sky fly over me:::  
  
She lay beside him, the grass forming a kind of blanket around them. She turned to him, but he had begun to fade. His beautiful face began to shimmer like it had so many times before. She reached for him, but her hand never got any closer. She stood up to run to him, but never moved. He turned and began to walk away again. She felt the darkness begin to swallow her again.  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
:::Don't say I'm out of touch::: :::With this rampant chaos - your reality:::  
  
Her eyes flew open. She stared at her friends worried faces.  
  
"Sango! Thank goodness you're finally awake!" Kagome smiled down at her friend.  
  
"Me too. I kept having a terrible dream. I dreamt Miroku had died and I kept seeing him and then he would disappear again. Where is he? What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
"Well, Sango. Miroku. He. He really did die."  
  
:::I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge::: :::The nightmare I built my own world to escape:::  
  
Memories flooded back into her mind. Images of his dying face, of the fatal battle. Sounds of pain, screams of agony, his confession. Her smile vanished. Her face turned white. She exploded.  
  
"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!? AT LEAST IN MY DREAMS I COULD SEE HIM! NOW I CAN BARELY REMEMBER ANYTHING BUT HIS DYING EXPRESSION! THIS IS A FAR GREATER TORTURE THAN ANYTHING IN MY DREAM! WHY!?" She broke down in a fit of tears. Kagome held her friend close. Life was so cruel to her. First her village and family. And now the one person that could cheer her.  
  
:::In my field of paper flowers::: :::And candy clouds of lullaby::: :::I lie inside myself for hours::: :::And watch my purple sky fly over me:::  
  
Sango cried the rest of the day. She finally cried herself to sleep. And into another dream world. This one was worse than all the others. The day of his death replayed itself in her mind with vivid detail.  
  
Her love had caught up with a fleeing Naraku. He lunged at the evil hanyou. A powerful wind urged him on. Naraku easily dodged the attack and flung Miroku to the side where he collided with a tree, nearly knocked unconscious by the sheer force with which he hit the trunk. Naraku turned to face Kagura. Spite and malice filled her eyes. A gust of wind flew from her fan. Naraku was hit but not injured. He snatched up Kagura's heart, held it out before her, and crushed it. A terrible wail of pain flew through the valley as Kagura seemingly disintegrated.  
  
Then Naraku set up a shield around his castle. Inuyasha and Kagome arrived a second too late. They could only watch in horror as their enemy turned toward the helpless monk.  
  
:::Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming::: :::Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights:::  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango flung her boomerang at the hand that held her love, but too late. The damage was done. Miroku's limp body fell to the ground. A scream escaped his lips as he crashed into the ground. Sango rushed to his side. "Miroku." He was bleeding badly. His kimono had turned a dark shade of maroon. She gripped his hand tightly. He shuddered.  
  
"Sango . . .I know . . .what's happening . . .and I - " She presses a finger to his lips. She could tell it hurt him to talk. His gasps for air were becoming more and more pained and he had begun to cough up blood. He began to talk again anyway.  
  
"Sango . . .I love you." Another shudder passed through his body. She cradled his head in her arms, silently sobbing. He was dead.  
  
:::Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming::: :::The goddess of imaginary light:::  
  
She awoke from her horrid nightmare. She saw her friends asleep in the other corner of the room. She crept over to her sword. She couldn't stand the dreams anymore. She unsheathed the weapon. It glittered in the moonlight. She held it above her heart and drove it through. She smiled as her life slipped away. She would see him again. She would be rid of those dreams. She would be at peace for the rest of eternity.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
*exhales deeply* THAT WAS FUN!!! Hmmm. In one of my tragedies so far I have killed Inu. And in one of them I made Kagome think he didn't love her. Hmmm. I wonder why I keep targeting Inu and Kagome. Hmmm. But I love tragedies and I love writing them so even if nobody reviews I'm gonna keep writing. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! No matter what I say REVIEW!!! Please? 


	3. Hidden Emotions

Hey there! Happy day! My mother is gone so I can write as much as I want! Ehem. I don't own this song or the Inugumi. That's why they call it FAN- fiction.  
  
And I'd like to thank the only reviewer of my second chapter, NIGHT SHADE V1! Thank you for the compliments! This chapter's for you!  
  
I was originally gonna do Taking Over Me about Sango and Kohaku but the lyrics just wouldn't fit right. It'd be kinda strange to have a sister in love with her brother which was kinda the vibe I got when I wrote it out so sorry, no 'Taking Over Me' cuz I'm tired of targeting Inu and Kagome which is why the last one was about Sango and Miroku. So here is the next fic. But if there's an Evanescence fan out there that wants a 'Taking Over Me' fic, don't hesitate to ask!  
  
******************  
  
Hello~~~~~~or~~~~~~Emotions Hidden  
  
::Playground school bell rings again:: ::Rain clouds come to play again::  
  
He sat, arms crossed, eyes closed, deep in thought about what he had witnessed. His mind spun. The gentle pitter-patter of the rain calmed his aching mind just enough to appreciate the life that had been gained through death. He stared at the bundle in his lap. Her promised gift, which she had suffered for. He only prayed she would not meet the same fate as his mother.  
  
::Has no one told you she's not breathing?:: ::Hello I'm your mind giving you::  
  
"Miroku?" She pushed through the woven door. Her face full of tears. Her lip trembled as she spoke the words he knew where coming. The words that would haunt his thoughts for the rest of eternity.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
::Someone to talk to:: ::Hello::  
  
The man in the corner stood, following his love out the door to give their friend some time alone. He secretly wished they hadn't. He needed someone to talk with. To remember with. He needed something to comfort him other than the cursed bundle in his lap. He hung his head to hide his tears. They gently fell from his grief stricken face to wet the cloth in which her gift was wrapped. He shut his eyes tight, discussing his most wonderful memories of her with himself.  
  
::If I smile and don't believe:: ::Soon I know I'll wake from this dream::  
  
'I'm dreaming. This can't be real. She can't be dead. She can't be!' He fell to the floor, careful not to land on the gift, holding his head in his hands and sobbing. The strong friend and warrior, who never lost his cool, was crying.  
  
::Don't try to fix me I'm not broken:: ::Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide:: ::Don't cry::  
  
His friends rushed in, fearing he may have hurt himself. They tried to comfort him. She held him like a child, for he needed it, and comforted him with soft whispers that it wasn't painful and she was in a better place. He told his friend that it was a disgrace to a warrior to be seen crying, that he should get up and remember the gift.  
  
He heard none of it. He was lost in the lies he fed himself. He wouldn't believe the truth. She was still alive.  
  
::Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping:: ::Hello I'm still here:: ::All that's left of yesterday::  
  
And then he heard it. The cry. That gentle whimper. He looked towards the bundle, gently lifting it into his arms. He embraced the gift, and the whimpering ceased. He lifted a fold of the cloth to gaze upon the beauty of the life she had died to give him.  
  
"Sango. Your name is Sango."  
  
*******  
  
Well, how was that? Sappy? Flaky? Mean? Stupid? Or just crappy? Please tell me I'd like to know. Unless you plan to flame me. Then I don't give a shit what you think! Sorry but my mom really pissed me off yesterday and Onion was no help at school. But I did manage to get rid of some of my anger by pelting people with paper wasps. So don't flame me or I WILL flame your fics. And don't think I won't cuz I will. I am REALLY pissed. 


End file.
